wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdoms of Pyrrhia
In the world of Pyrrhia, the land is divided between seven tribes that are ruled over by queens. Like any other group of kingdoms, they occasionally fight over land and resources. The Ice Kingdom Queen Glacier is the current queen of the IceWings. She has been shown to be just and fair, as she did not fight for Blaze when Blister challenged her, even though it may have meant harsh consequences, since she would have received a great quantity of land from Blaze if she had won the great war, though it is not particularly useful land. However, Blaze has said that Glacier once ripped the wings off of a SkyWing who attacked her. The kingdom is located on the northern peninsula of Pyrrhia and is the 'head' of the 'dragon'. It is extremely cold and barren, so Blaze stayed on the southern end of the kingdom to remain near a warmer region. The Ice Kingdom's Dungeon is so cold that other tribes would freeze to death. The Kingdom of Sand thumb|200px The Kingdom of Sand was once ruled by Queen Oasis, but when she was defeated by three scavengers, there was an 18 year long war between the rival sisters, Burn, Blister, and Blaze which became known as the War of the SandWing Succession. They are no longer disputing over who will be the next ruler of the SandWings as Thorn, Sunny's mother and leader of the Outclaws, is now queen; and of the three sisters only Blaze is left alive. This kingdom is comprised of the desert in the west, and tundra on the borders of IceWing territory. It is the largest kingdom in Pyrrhia. The Rainforest Kingdom 200px|thumb The rainforest was once ruled by several different queens, though according to A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia, the queen was Queen Dazzling. Glory became queen in Book 3, and does not share the throne. After the volcano at the old NightWing island erupted, and Queen Battlewinner had died, the only NightWing heir left was Princess Greatness, who didn't want to be queen, so she agreed to let Queen Glory rule her tribe so that the NightWings could live in the rainforest. The rainforest is located in the lower portion of the continent, just southwest of the Mud Kingdom, and south of the Kingdom of the Sea. The Rainforest Kingdom has doesn't have a huge palace like most tribes do, instead, they have a Royal Pavilion that is in between where the Nightwings and the Rainwings live which is their equivalent of a palace. The Rainforest Kingdom also does not have prisons, and have to use tranquilizers, or once even quicksand, to contain their prisoners. The Kingdom of the Sea Composed of a tight spiral of islands (known as the Bay of a Thousand Scales), this kingdom is primarily underwater. The current queen is the mother of Tsunami, Queen Coral. The Summer Palace of the Sea was located on one of the kingdom's many islands. The Deep Palace is constructed far underwater, some miles away from the surface. As of The Lost Heir, though, the Summer Palace was attacked and destroyed. All the SeaWings fled to the Deep Palace, breaking their alliance with Blister. The current heirs are Tsunami, Auklet, and Anemone. Moray could have been an heir if the queen's daughters couldn't because she is Queen Coral's niece.thumb|200pxIn Darkstalker (Legends), however, it is shown that there used to be an Island Palace, which is where the SeaWings used to gather above water before they abandoned it due to the Royal SeaWing Massacre. The Mud Kingdom This kingdom is to the most southeast, by next to the Kingdom of the Sea. It extends all the way from the Diamond Spray Delta, in the north, to the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, to the west, plus the Rainforest, towards the south, and the ocean, on the east. Queen Moorhen resides by the shore of the largest lake in the southern swamps of the Mud Kingdom. The lower born MudWings live on the outskirts, closer to the Diamond Spray Delta. They also live near the scavenger den. The closer to the center of the kingdom, the higher the status is of the rankings. The Sky Kingdom The Sky Kingdom is in political upheaval at the time of The Hidden Kingdom. Its queen, Queen Scarlet, was hit by Glory's venom in the face, and she used to be held captive by Burn. Scarlet's daughter, Ruby, holds the throne. For a while Scarlet resided in one of the mountains, near a lake before eventually trying to take back the throne, being challenged to a duel for the throne by Queen Ruby, and killed by Tourmaline. The kingdom is located in the northern peaks of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, and stretches down to the south of Pyrrhia. It's current ruler is Queen Ruby. The Night Kingdom 200px|thumb The Night Kingdom is located in north Pyrrhia; it was described as a volcanic island in the middle of the ocean. There is but one large building on this island, a stone fortress where Queen Battlewinner lived before she froze to death. The NightWings had moved to the volcano because they were afraid someone like Darkstalker was going to get hatched, so they moved somewhere without moonlight. The NightWings had access to the mainland by a special "tunnel" leading to the rainforest. However, it is in ruins after the eruption of the volcano. The Nightwings are now under the reign of Queen Glory, living in the rainforest. In Darkstalker Legends, the Night Kingdom is a large peninsula south of the kingdom of sand, with the queen's palace located in the northern part of the peninsula. Category:All Tribe History Category:SkyWing History Category:IceWing History Category:NightWing History Category:RainWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:DP Locations Category:LH Locations Category:HK Locations Category:DS Locations Category:BN Locations Category:MR Locations Category:WT Locations Category:EP Locations Category:First Arc Category:Second Arc Category:ToP Locations Category:DoD Locations Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:IceWings